Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures can retain the product packages therein in view of the consumers. For example, cosmetics, greeting cards, fashion accessories, magazines, and other products are often displayed in trays or shelves of a designated display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can readily grasp selected products.
Some stores provide hanging signage to help consumers navigate between the various aisles or departments of the store. Such ceiling-mounted signage can indicate groups of products that are located in various aisles or areas of a store, thereby assisting consumers in navigating through the store. For example, a hanging sign may indicate that a particular area of the store is the home furnishings area. As another example, a hanging sign may indicate that an aisle includes particular pharmaceutical products. In some instances, navigation signage can be supported by or extend from an endcap of a display fixture. Endcaps can be positioned at the end of a store aisle and retain a particular set of products on display. Signage supported by or extending from an endcap can indicate products or groups of products located within a particular store aisle to allow consumers to easily navigate a store and readily locate a desired product.
Other signage relating to product or brand information also can be hung from the ceiling or mounted on walls. Some display fixtures include one or more signs that describe the type of products retained by the display fixture or describe various uses for products retained by the display fixture. The signage can also display other information relating to products, such as features of the product or price information. Such display signs are typically mounted so that a consumer may view the message from a distance. For example, the display sign may be hung from an area of the ceiling near the display fixture while the products are separately retained on the shelves of the display fixture.